superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley's Believe it or Not?
Episode The episode starts with the Bros explaining once again that the show will be rebooted once they have finished out the rest of the games that are left. As of this episode, there is only one more game left before Season Two of Beard Brothers! Unfortunately, Jirard later explains that Greg will no longer be in Super Beard Bros. episodes, going back to the original two Bros. Greg will instead be a producer of the show, and not a host. They also reveal that they have a new editor named Michael, and this episode is "his very first day-on-the-job," even though he has been with them for three weeks as of this recording. The episode is now filled with little graphics and words from Michael. Welcome to the Beard Bros. Community! At the end of the episode, Alex eats a Be My Valentine Cake, Greg's favorite Little Debbie treat, which also happened to take Greg two hours to find, and fulfilled his promise made all those months ago. Progress *Ridley Defeated. *15th Energy Tank obtained. *Mother Brian Defeated. *ALIENS SAVED!!! *Zebes escaped. *Super Metroid Beaten with 82%!!! Trivia *Ridley is either named after Ridley Scott, the Director of the Alien movies, or Ripley from the same movies. *In the Metroid Manga, Ridley and the Space Pirates talk all the time. *Ridley is the only other character besides Mother Brain, Fusion's Omega Metroid and Dark Samus to best Samus in a fight by canon. *Ridley, in Super Metroid, had his vocalizations based on that of a bird of prey such as a falcon or a hawk. In Metroid Fusion and Metroid Zero Mission, Ridley gave shrieks similar to a parrot. In both the Metroid Prime sub-series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was given a typical dragon's roar. *Alex says that Metroids sometimes fight for the right to feed. However, according to the Metroid Wiki, "there have been no known cases of intraspecific competition between Metroids for right to feed. In occasions where several Metroids are in the presence of a potential prey, they will take turns attacking the victim, or (as seen in a cutscene in Zero Mission) a group will feed on a victim together."http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_(Species)#Trivia Trivia from the Metroid Wiki Wikitroid. *Metroids were created by Chozo in order to stop the spread of X-Parasites. (So, not as pets?) *Some Space Pirates keep Metroids as pets (:D), although High Command strictly forbids this. (D:) *In the Chozo's Language, Metroid means Ultimate Warrior. *The most common Metroid is actually only the second stage in the Metroid Life Cycle. *Mother Brain is an AI created by the Chozo, but turned against them when the Space Pirates showed up. Unrelated *(Editor Fact) Naming a Metroid episode Ridley's Believe it or Not is actually quite common on YouTube. *Alex thinks Metroid Fusion is better than Super Metroid. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, partial in-game data exists for a Ridley Assist Trophy, but it is not in-game. It was likely scrapped in development. *The AI on the ship of Alien is called Mother. Coincidence? *Their is also a character named Mother Brain in Chrono Trigger. *In Captain N: The Game Master, Mother Brian was voiced by Levi Stubbs. References Category:Super Metroid Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Finale